


Another Winter's Night

by triumphmusic1980



Category: Avantasia, Avantasia (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triumphmusic1980/pseuds/triumphmusic1980
Summary: Gabriel brings home an old friend for the first time to meet the others, and the group celebrates Christmas together. Scarecrow deals with internal conflictions.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	1. Dec. 22nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel brings someone home and Scarecrow doesn't take it well. Aaron ponders how to make things right.

“Didn’t you guys find it just a _little_ bit suspicious?

“He’s an adult, Crow, he can do what he wants.”

“But _Rome?!_ On his own? He gets confused taking the _bus_ and he was willing to fly across the world and deal with TSA and baggage claims and-”

“Crow, he’ll be home any minute, just ask him when he gets here.”

“I’m just suspicious! He didn’t tell us a _damn_ thing about why the hell he was going there! And why so close to Christmas?”

“He said it was personal, Crow. He’s been checking in since day one, we made sure he had everything he needed, he hasn’t had any issues, he-”

“He stole my fake ID kit!”

“Now Crow, that’s a bit harsh, why on earth would Gabriel-”

“It had to be him! I know exactly where I keep it and it’s gone! It vanished the day he left!”

“Crow, come on…”

“He’s up to something, I know it!”

“Crow, this is Gabriel we’re talking about, it’s a bit _low_ to accuse-”

Aaron was sitting at the kitchen table writing, but then looked up from his notebook as he heard the front door unlocking. Scarecrow was standing with his hands on the table as he angrily leaned over towards Aaron, but his gaze turned towards the door as well.

“He’s home!” Enty’s voice called as he ran down the stairs excitedly.

Gabriel had been on a week-long trip to Rome for “personal religious reasons” as he called it and was due to arrive today. Scarecrow found the whole thing suspicious. It was days before Christmas, and Gabriel had never had any desire to go to such a far-away place before; let alone on his own. Aaron had tried to convince Gabriel to let someone go with him, but Gabriel was persistent to go alone. Aaron had to admit, the circumstances were odd, but Gabriel was capable and could handle his own.

Aaron and Scarecrow slid away from the table as Enty waited by the door which swung open slowly. They could hear Gabriel’s voice.

“…ou need to see this thing called the “ _toaster_ ”. You put bread in it, and it in SECONDS it-uhh…”

Gabriel froze as the door opened and he saw his friends in the foyer. Scarecrow was staring ahead with wide and fearful eyes as Enty stood with a smile on his face. Aaron was just looking on with a jaded expression. Gabriel just stared back.

“What?”

“GABRIEL WHAT THE _FUCK IS THIS?!_ ” Scarecrow screamed, taking a step back in terror. Gabriel looked at his hands.

“…Starbucks.” He said quietly, holding the tray of drinks. “I thought you guys would like…”

“He means the elf standing next to you, Gabe.” Aarons said, eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Gabriel turned his head to look at the figure standing awkwardly next to him on the snowy porch.

“Oh, this is my friend!” Gabriel said as the man waved. Scarecrow’s heart was pounding out of his chest.

“GABRIEL, HE’S NOT-”

“Hi Elderane...” Aaron said tiredly with a smile, walking past a stunned Scarecrow towards the door. Scarecrow watched in speechless shock as Aaron greeted the elf and Elderane and Gabriel entered the warm house, closing the door behind them.

“Right, Crow, this is Elderane!” Gabriel said proudly as he removed his jacket.

“Hello all! Aaron, nice to see you again!” The elf said, shaking Aaron’s hand.

“Same to you, Elderane.” Aaron said, stepping back.

“Hi!” Enty said with a bright smile as he ran up to Elderane who smiled back.

“Hello, Enty!” Elderane said happily as Enty greeted him, joyfully shaking his hand. Elderane’s eyes landed on the still frozen Scarecrow. “Scarecrow, I don’t believe we have formally m-”

 _“GET AWAY FROM ME!”_ Scarecrow screamed, backing away as his heart raced, his eyes wide in terror.

“Crow! What on earth has gotten into you?!” Aaron said, shocked by his friend’s odd behavior.

“Scarecrow, this isn’t who you think it is…” Gabriel said, edging towards Scarecrow.

“Like _hell_ it is! I know that lowlife egotistical maniac when I see him!” Scarecrow yelled, taking another step away from the now hurt looking Elderane. “Why the hell is he _here?_ Gabe, what did he do to you?!” He said in furious concern, looking Gabriel over.

“Scarecrow, it’s not Acedia! This is Elderane! I’ve known him a long time now, he’s a good friend!” Gabriel said urgently, trying to calm his frantic roommate.

“He’s right, Crow. I’ve met him before.” Aaron added, moving closer to Elderane.

“When the hell have _you_ met him?!”

“Turns out it’s possible to become so exhausted you transcend realities.” Aaron said with a shrug as Enty giggled behind him. Scarecrow just looked at the group with confusion.

“What…?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Crow, for crying out loud, you know how I meditate?” Gabriel said, exasperated. “Well, Elderane is from the place I go to!”

“Avantasia.” Aaron interjected.

Scarecrow paused. He _had_ heard Gabriel say that name before…but still…

“… _What_?” Scarecrow said in annoyed defeat, still not fully understanding. Gabriel let out a frustrated groan.

“Look, ok, I have the ability to go to this “spirit world” of sorts when I meditate, Elderane is from there, and it is possible for people to enter or leave Avantasia physically through a doorway in Rome, hence why he is here now.” Gabriel said tiredly. Scarecrow just stared.

“So…you trust him…?”

“With my life.” Gabriel said with a nod as Elderane smiled. “I don’t know why he looks like Acedia, but I promise, it’s not him!” Gabriel said as he backed up and held on to Elderane’s arm.

Scarecrow just stared ahead. Gabriel _had_ mentioned this spirit world before, hadn’t he…

“Wait, Aaron, you’ve never been to Rome! How did you…”

“Like I said. Got so tired I just…ended up ‘meditating’ like Gabriel.”

Scarecrow paused then just nodded. Yeah, that was believable.

“Wait…he knew Enty!”

“Gabriel helped me meditate like him a few times!” He said happily. Scarecrow just blinked.

“HAS EVERYONE MET THIS THING BUT ME?!”

“He’s not a _thing_ , Crow, and yes, sorry about that…” Gabriel said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“And Gabe, you brought him here… _why?”_ Scarecrow asked, his heart still racing. He didn’t trust this. This wasn’t right. Something _had_ to be wrong.

“To spend Christmas with us! Besides you guys, he’s my only other friend and I thought it would be nice for him to be here…”

Scarecrow just stared at the… _elf_ before him. Elderane just met his gaze with a warm smile as Gabriel clung to his arm. Scarecrow looked up at the thing’s inhuman pointed ears. He…did look like an elf. And Gabriel _really_ trusted this creature, but…

“Wait, wait, wait…” Scarecrow said, his mind reeling in all directions. “Is he wearing my clothes?!” He yelled, noticing the familiar shirt and pants the elf was wearing. Scarecrow blinked and looked back at Gabriel. “And did you take my fake ID kit?” He asked accusingly. Gabriel shuffled awkwardly on his feet as Aaron gave him the side eye.

“He…” Gabriel started, eying Elderane. “He’s not exactly a _citizen_ , guys, and…he didn’t have human clothes…” Gabriel muttered with a shrug. For a moment all was quiet, but then Scarecrow gave a hearty laugh.

“You _did_ take it! You committed crime _intentionally!”_ Scarecrow said as he laughed, pointing at the nervous Gabriel.

“He couldn’t get here without one! It was necessary!” Gabriel tried, but Scarecrow was in tears from laughing. Gabriel just stared annoyed at the hysterical man.

“I loved the plane ride! What fascinating machines you have here!” Elderane said, oblivious as to why Scarecrow was now on the floor in tears.

“Well, I’m glad you had a good trip. Now…” Aaron said, facing Gabriel. “Why didn’t you tell us about you wanting to bring him here?”

“Well…” Gabriel eyed Scarecrow who was still on the floor in hysterical laughter. “…he wouldn’t have believed me, and you might have said no…” Gabriel said sadly. Aaron felt a pang of hurt at the thought that Gabriel would assume that.

“Gabe, I like Elderane, I wouldn’t have said no. He’s welcome here any time.” Aaron said with a smile. Gabriel’s expression brightened.

“Thank you, Aaron…it was just…it’s Christmas and well…he…” Gabriel started, struggling to find the words.

“I do not have many close friends back home, at least, none like Gabriel. I would have spent the holiday as any other day.” Elderane said with a shrug. As soon as he said this, a tearful Enty ran forward and hugged him.

“You won’t have to be alone here!” Enty cried, reassuring the obviously not upset man. Elderane gave Gabriel a pleading look but Gabriel just shrugged back with a smile. Elderane slowly pushed Enty off him.

“Thank you, Enty…I appreciate it.” He said warmly as Enty smiled back.

“Although now we have to find a place for you to sleep…” Aaron said, lost in thought. He had trashed the basement a few days ago and he had machine parts all over the place. Not the saftest place to sleep at the moment.

“I was told it would be alright I sleep in Gabriel’s room with him, as that would be the least amount of hassle.” Elderane stated. Scarecrow’s head shot up as he heard this. Aaron just nodded.

“Yes, that would work fine.” Aaron said, thanking the Lord he didn’t have to clean the basement.

“Aww how come he gets to sleep over with Gabriel…” Enty said sadly, eying the elf. “I want him to sleep over with me…”

“Enty, no-” Gabriel started, but was cut off by Elderane.

“Aww I don’t mind! He can-hey!” Elderane yelled as Gabriel pulled him back and clung to his arm.

“No, he’s my elf guys, back off.”

“Aww…” Enty said, defeatedly.

“But what about me.” Scarecrow said with a sly grin as he faked a smile. Gabriel starred daggers at the smug Scarecrow sitting on the floor. “What if I wanna sleep with the elf, huh?” He said, causing Gabriel’s face to turn red.

“N-no! Shut up!” Gabriel said as he backed the two of them towards the stairs.

“What? Won’t I get a turn? Why can’t he be _our_ elf?” Scarecrow said mockingly, his voice wavering slightly. Gabriel had fire in his eyes.

“No! Ok, upstairs, now!” Gabriel said, pushing Elderane up the stairs.

“But what about-”

“We’ll be down after we unpack!” Gabriel yelled from out of view. As soon as they heard his door close, Scarecrow snickered to himself, though his smile immediately faded as he turned away.

“Crow, what on earth was that about?” Aaron said, watching in annoyance as Scarecrow pulled himself to his feet. “Elderane is-”

“He’s messing with you all…” Scarecrow muttered, looking away. Aaron just stared in disbelief.

“Crow, he’s nice! He’s a good friend of Gabriel’s, and-”

“It’s a trick, Aaron!” Scarecrow said with a fake laugh. “He looks _just_ like Acedia would! Like… _exactly!_ That can’t be a coincidence!”

“Crow! Gabriel has said he’s known him for years, even back in his old world, and he is nothing like Acedia!”

“I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!”

_“Crow!”_

“It’s some trick, alright?” Scarecrow sneered, eying the door. “I know that demon, and that’s him!” He screamed, pointing to the stairs.

“Crow, this is going too far, both Enty and I have personally met him in his own world, he’s no threat, and he is _nothing_ but kind!”

“Then he has you fooled! He _won’t_ fool me…” Scarecrow said, crossing his arms. He had gotten Gabriel hurt by Acedia before, and he was _not_ going to let the demon hurt him again. Aaron just sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Crow, he’s staying here whether you like it or not, so I expect you to be nice to him! You just need to get to know him…”

“I’ll act how I want to act!”

“Crow, he’s nice!” Enty cried, stepping forward with tears in his eyes. Scarecrow just scoffed and looked away. “He made me feel better, and he makes Gabriel happy!” Enty said, aware of how fondly Gabriel had talked about the elf.

“Crow, you need to trust us…”

“You need to trust _me!”_

“Please…” Enty said sadly, his eyes teary. Scarecrow let out a frustrated grumble as he turned away, catching the disappointed look in Aaron’s eyes.

“Fine. I won’t hassle him or anything, but I _will_ be watching him…” Scarecrow said, rubbing his arms as repressed memories threatened to claw their way to the forefront of his mind. Aaron just let out a breath.

“Well, that’s a start…” Aaron said, stepping past Scarecrow towards the living room. “Just behave? I promise, it’s ok Crow…”

“Yeah, yeah…” Scarecrow said, pushing down tears. No one believed him, as _usual._

“Crow? You wanna do something to make you feel better?” Enty said softly. Scarecrow just waved him off.

“Not right now…I’ll…be in my room.” He said, vanishing up the stairs. Enty flinched when he heard the door slam.

“He doesn’t like him…”

“He’ll come around, Enty…” Aaron said from the kitchen. “He just…needs to get to know him better. Hopefully, him spending the holidays here will help…”

“I hope so…” Enty said sadly, following Aaron into the kitchen. It was only a few days before Christmas, and now they had an extra guest to worry about. Enty prayed it all went smoothly…

~

“Did I say something wrong to him?”

“No, Eld…I was…kinda worried this would happen…”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember the demon that was bothering us?”

“…oh.”

“Yeah…Crow had to deal with him for a long time, and…I don’t know what the demon did to him, but…it scared Crow _badly…”_

“Maybe me coming was a bad idea…”

“No, no! He just…needs to see you two aren’t the same…”

“How can I do that?”

“Just be you!” Gabriel said lightly, placing a reassuring hand on the distressed elf’s shoulder. Elderane just looked at him warmly as he placed his own hand on Gabriel’s.

“Ah, thank you my friend…” He said, stepping back. “I just do not want to make him uncomfortable…”

“He was gonna have to meet you anyway!”

“I know, I just…feel bad…”

“Don’t be, don’t be!” Gabriel said, setting his suitcase on the bed. “He’ll come around, but…we just have to be patient with him. He’s had a hard past, and he just needs time to figure things out.”

“I see…well, I shall do my best to be friendly!”

“That’s the spirit, Eld.” Gabriel said warmly, amused by the eagerness of his friend. “Right, why don’t we unpack before we go back down…”

“Ah yes, I do wish to get the warmer clothes out, I am…not used to such cold.” Elderane said, eying the snow lining the window.

“Yeah, it’s a cold winter this year, but it’s a pretty one.” Gabriel said, recalling the stunning snow-covered mornings they’ve had the past few days.

“Ah, indeed.” Elderane replied quietly, going through the clothes in his suitcase. He…really wanted to be friends with Scarecrow. The man was odd, and Elderane was annoyed with how often he got the others hurt or into trouble, but Scarecrow made sure to fix each mistake each time and he genuinely cared about his friends. Elderane just…had to work a bit harder to get through to him…if he could at all…

~

“So I take it you were excited for the plane ride, huh?” Aaron asked, pulling his chair out at the kitchen table. Elderane nodded enthusiastically.

“Oh, yes indeed! Such refined machines! Much more, er…safer than what we have in my world.” He replied, a smile on his face. His flying machine was his pride and joy but compared to these modern-day aircrafts…the safety procedures were not necessarily…intact on his craft.

Aaron smiled back and nodded, eying the table. Gabriel and Elderane were talking with Enty, though Scarecrow was quietly sulking at his spot, not looking up from his plate.

“Right, so it’s late now, but how about tomorrow we go out?” Aaron said, earning a bright look from Elderane.

“Oh, I would so love to see more of your world!” He said happily.

“Where are we going?” Enty asked, excitement in his voice as well. Aaron just shrugged.

“Anywhere you guys want, I suppose. I do think some Christmas shopping needs to be done, so maybe we can go downtown…I would like to pick up some groceries from the store as well, as we have Elderane here and I want to make sure we have enough of everything.”

“Oh, there is a nice antique store that way…” Gabriel said with a smile. Aaron eyed Scarecrow.

“Crow? Anywhere you wanna go?” Aaron asked, finally getting Scarecrow’s attention. The man just glared at him.

“Don’t care.” He muttered, looking away again. Aaron let out a breath. This wasn’t working.

“Oh, Crow, isn’t your music store down there? Why don’t we stop there!” Gabriel said, recalling the store Scarecrow shops at most. The man just rolled his eyes.

“Sure, whatever.” He grumbled, looking away again. Aaron kept his gaze locked on him; his heart heavy. Scarecrow was upset about this. Elderane’s presence really shook him. Aaron let out a breath and turned away. He’d have to think of something to fix things…

~

“I am quite fond of your indoor tree!” Elderane said, eying the decorated Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. “You have dressed it up so nice!”

“Yeah, we really had to compromise on ornaments…” Aaron said, sitting on the couch. They hadn’t much holiday experience between the four of them, as this year would be their third year celebrating it together, but only Enty’s second.

The holiday _was_ celebrated in Gabriel’s time, if differently, Enty doesn’t remember his past, Aaron…stopped celebrating it once he lived alone, and Scarecrow just said he didn’t celebrate it growing up. None of them besides Gabriel had any personal connections to it but seeing as Gabriel insisted on celebrating it for religious reasons, and Enty wanted to celebrate it as it was a holiday to celebrate family, the group just obliged. Aaron was happy to take part in a lost factor of his childhood, and while Scarecrow didn’t admit it, Aaron could tell he felt the same.

But, seeing as none of them were even from this world, they had to start from the ground up on holiday decorations. The last two years they just spent some time buying ornaments for the tree, or anything else for the house. Aaron had to admit, it was…chaotic.

Gabriel insisted on all the religious décor and ornaments, Aaron himself preferred the fancier or intricate ornaments, Enty chose anything he deemed “cute” or “cool”, so his choices were usually animal themed ornaments, cool colored ones, or ornaments that were just small instruments because they “reminded him of Scarecrow”.

Scarecrow always bought the… _odd_ ones, and Aaron knew it was just to spite him. He grabbed a bunch that were just fruit shaped, he got some creepier more Halloween-designed ones with skulls on them, and he bought an excess number of ornaments that just seemed to be shirtless sparkly mermen…for _some_ reason.

Enty thought their tree looked great, Scarecrow was impressed, Aaron…didn’t care, though Gabriel thought it blasphemous. It grew on him though, even if he didn’t admit it. They just compromised by letting him pick the star, and Aaron had to admit, it was a pretty one, as it was silver and was quite nice looking. It lit up as well, which surprised Aaron that Gabriel would pick an electric one, but it did look pretty.

It was plastic too, so they didn’t have to worry about breaking anything. They all made sure to buy plastic ornaments. They knew since day one that small glass objects wouldn’t last long in this house. They didn’t do much with other decorations, though they did have four stockings on the fireplace, some garland thrown over the windows, and some Christmas lights hung both inside and outside the house.

Aaron eyed the lights hanging over the fireplace and smiled. It was the one thing they all really agreed on.

“Aaron wouldn’t let me put candles on the tree…” Gabriel said, walking into the living room.

“Yeah, he’s no fun.” Scarecrow said, following.

“Putting live fire all around a very flammable object and leaving it that way for almost a month is a disaster waiting to happen guys.” Aaron said lightly.

“These strand lights are nice, though…” Gabriel said, pointing to the lights on the tree for Elderane to look at.

Aaron found it amusing how Gabriel liked Christmas lights. The man hated all other electric lighting, but for some reason he grew attached to the gentle calmness that were Christmas lights. He even had one strand in his room over his window. Aaron couldn’t say exactly why Gabriel liked them, but it was probably related to how they looked like stars, which was something Gabriel quite liked.

“I do quite like these!” Elderane said, closely eying the colored strand of lights on the tree. “How pretty…”

Aaron looked over and saw Scarecrow just sitting in the chair, glaring at Elderane, trying to read him. Scarecrow watched the elf for any sign of malice, but…the elf was just soft and gentle. He was laughing alongside Gabriel as they pointed out the odd ornaments on the tree. He wasn’t acting like Acedia at all. But…something was still wrong. Scarecrow knew it. He’d prove it if it was the last thing he did.

Aaron sighed as he turned away from Scarecrow, the man still quite tense. What could he do to help…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FALALALALAAA TIS THE SEASON FOR SOF AND ANGST~
> 
> THINGS:  
> -This is that hecking Christmas fic I have been hinting at for months lol  
> -It has been in my drafts for literal months  
> -Gabriel didn't think this through  
> -Elf lolololol Christmas elf ahahahahah  
> -Yes, Gabriel made Elderane a fake ID (idk how don't ask hehe)


	2. Dec. 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group does some Christmas shopping, and Scarecrow's past comes back to haunt him.

“Right, I’ll drive, Gabe, don’t worry…” Aaron said, heading to the car. It was beginning to snow and Gabriel hated driving in rough weather.

“Ah, thank you, Aaron!” The younger man said, climbing into the car. Elderane was behind him, shivering as he pulled his coat tighter.

“How do you humans survive in such cold weather…” He muttered, climbing into the car as he shook the snow off himself.

“Not a fan of the cold, Eld?” Aaron said, starting the car. The elf shook his head.

“I have never even seen snow before yesterday…” He said, looking out the window with wide eyes. “It is…quite cold, but it is quite lovely…”

Aaron smiled and nodded, turning the heat in the car on. He personally didn’t mind the cold at all, and he loved snow. He just didn’t like the storms…

Looking over, Aaron saw Scarecrow was beside him in the passenger seat, his gaze locked on his window as he sat in silence. He had hardly spoken all morning. Aaron sighed as he drove. Something had to be done, but he just didn’t know what.

~

The group had parked and was now walking through town, the snow still gently falling through the cold gray air. It wasn’t too busy, as it was still early, so Aaron was happy. Gabriel and Enty hated the busy and loud places. Aarons stopped the group as they came to an intersection.

“Right, we all need to go to separate places, so how about we split up for a bit, hm?” He said, smiling to himself at the annoyed look in Scarecrow’s eyes.

“Aaron, I-”

“Gabriel, why don’t you join Scarecrow and show Elderane the music store?” He said, a slyness in his voice. Gabriel smiled as he caught on.

“Oh, yeah, it’s a nice one, Eld! Scarecrow can show you what an ‘electric guitar’ is!” He said brightly. Scarecrow took a step back.

“Now hold on a f-”

“Crow, a word please…” Aaron said, dragging Scarecrow by his arm away from the group who were now looking into a store front. Scarecrow grumbled as Aaron dragged him away.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” He sneered, the scientist before him unphased.

“You need to get to know him, and this is how you do it.” Aaron said, crossing his arms. Scarecrow just stared at him dumbfounded.

“I will not play along with his game! He’s a menace, I’m telling you!” He yelled back, though Aaron didn’t waver.

“You will be nice, Crow, or _else.”_ Aaron said flatly. Scarecrow scoffed.

“How rich, you really think you can threaten m-”

“You go with them and _behave,_ or I give all the alcohol in the house to the neighbors.” Aaron said firmly. Scarecrow glared at him with angry eyes.

“You wouldn’t…”

“I would, Crow. Don’t try me.” He said. “You need to understand, Elderane is no threat. He and Gabriel and very close, and I won’t have you being cruel to him.”

“You’ve lost your fucking mind.” Scarecrow yelled, turning around. He flinched when he felt Aaron grab his shoulder.

“Just give him a chance, Crow. You’re seeing a threat where there’s nothing.” Aaron said calmly. Scarecrow didn’t face him and kept turned away as his mind reeled, his chest tight. Aaron kept his hand on Scarecrow’s shoulder. “I know he _looks_ like that demon, Crow, but it’s not him. You can’t blame him for something that wasn’t his fault.”

Scarecrow covered his eyes with his hands, his mind screaming as it argued with itself. He shook in place, the sounds of the world fading as his mind swallowed him. He couldn’t think as visions of his past flashed before his eyes.

“He didn’t do anything wrong, Crow…”

~

_“I didn’t do anything wrong!”_

_“Like hell you did, you fucker!”_

_Scarecrow dodged to the side, a glass shattering against the wall as he fell to the ground. He looked up through teary vision and saw his dad approach, his eyes furious._

_“It’s your fucking fault! You took her from me!”_

_Scarecrow tired to scurry away, but another beer bottle was thrown at him, this one hitting him in the chest. He let out a cry as his ribs screamed in pain._

_“I…I didn’t…” The child sobbed, curling in on himself as his tears slid down his bruised cheek. He cracked his eyes open and saw his dad above him, wavering slightly on his feet, another beer bottle in his hand._

_“You’re a menace! You worthless, fucking, ungrateful bastard!”_

_The child’s eyes widened when he saw the man raise the bottle above his head._

_“I wish YOU had died instead!”_

_Scarecrow squeezed his eyes shut as his dad swung the bottle down._

_~_

Scarecrow quickly shook his head, taking a step away from Aaron as he caught his breath.

“Crow? Are you listening to me?” Aaron said, walking closer. Scarecrow was breathing heavy, not meeting his gaze. After a second of silence, Scarecrow nodded.

“Fine…f-fine…I’ll go with them.” He said, quickly wiping his eyes before it was noticeable. Aaron came up beside him, a smile on his face.

“Ah, good! I promise, he did nothing wrong, Crow. You just need to trust us…” He said softly. Scarecrow just shook his head and walked away towards Gabriel and Elderane, the duo still talking happily with Enty.

Why could no one ever trust _him…_

Scarecrow saw Elderane smiling, his look genuine. He was standing close to Gabriel, the two shoulder to shoulder to block out the cold. Gabriel really trusted him.

Scarecrow…wanted to.

He looked at Gabriel, the man completely relaxed and happy. Scarecrow loved the sight. Gabriel had been through a lot, and it was nice seeing him without anxiety. But still…

Scarecrow eyed Elderane. There was no way it was coincidence he looked like Acedia. Just…no way. Scarecrow would be patient. He would watch. He would play along with this game. But he was _not_ going to let that thing hurt Gabriel. He wouldn’t let him fool him as easily. He’d give him a chance for now, but at the first sign of deceit…Scarecrow would act.

He kept his hands in his pockets as he followed behind the duo. Maybe he _was_ wrong. Maybe Elderane had done nothing wrong at all. Maybe he _was_ an elf from a fantasy world. Scarecrow sighed. He wanted that to be true for Gabriel’s sake, but he just couldn’t believe it. This was still too weird. Something was wrong, and if no one else believed him…he’d have to take matters into his own hands.

He wasn’t about to let _anything_ hurt his friends.

~

“Ah, please explain it again…”

“Jesus…” Scarecrow grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was standing by a rack of electric guitars, Elderane beside him. Gabriel had gone to look at something, leaving the duo alone. “This is an electric instrument, you idiot. It makes noise when it’s plugged in.”

“Ah! The same force that powers these lights and the machines of the world!” He said, a smile on his face as he leaned in closer to the instrument, eying his reflection in the shiny coating. Scarecrow just stood back in annoyance.

“Sure, whatever…” He said, turning away.

“Gabriel said you were a musician…do you play these instruments here?” He said, motioning to a violin on the wall.

“No, I do not.”

“What about this one?” The elf said with a smile, eying a piano.

“No, _Jesus,_ look, just because I play music, doesn’t mean I can-”

“Not this one?”

Scarecrow just stared at Elderane as the elf pointed to a stand with a trombone on it. He sighed and walked past the elf who smiled as he passed.

“No.” Scarecrow muttered, placing himself before a rack of CD’s. It was quiet a moment, though he sighed when he felt someone stand next to him.

“What are these things, then?” Elderane said, picking up a random CD.

“Have Gabriel explain it.” Scarecrow said flatly, picking up a CD. Elderane looked over his shoulder.

“Are those musicians like you?” He said brightly, noticing the photo of several people with instruments in their hands on the front of the square case. Scarecrow didn’t look up.

“Yeah. Like me…” He muttered, eying the cover. He had wanted to be famous once. He was for a while. It wasn’t real. He sighed as he stared at the CD, his mind focusing on his mistakes. All he wanted was to make music. To make music that people loved.

He should have known he wasn’t cut out for it.

“I haven’t heard you play, but Gabriel says you are quite good!” Elderane said with a smile. Scarecrow glared at him.

“I’m not good enough to be known, though.” He said quietly, nearly out of earshot.

“Well, I’m sure you are spectacular! If you keep playing what you love, people will love your music just the same!” Elderane said with a smile. Scarecrow looked away, gripping the CD in his hands tighter as old thoughts swarmed his mind.

~

_“You really think anyone is gonna want to listen to this garbage?”_

_Scarecrow closed his eyes as he stood in his small apartment, a run-down acoustic guitar in his hands. He shook in place; repressing tears as Acedia circled him, the demon laughing slightly._

_“You’re worthless. All you are is a fake. You can dream all you want, but no one will ever love you or your music.” The demon said, leaning back against the wall. Scarecrow kept his eyes closed; thought he gripped the neck of the guitar tighter. “You’re nothing. All you have are a bunch of useless dreams.”_

_“No…you’re wrong…” Scarecrow said through clenched teeth, a few tears escaping his eyes as he held the guitar in a shaking hand. Acedia smirked with a small laugh._

_“Am I? Because so far…I’ve been right. No one has genuinely liked your music. Not without his help.” He said, standing up straight again. Scarecrow opened his eyes and stepped back when he saw Acedia standing in front of him, the demon smiling. “You can perform all you want, but each time you take a bow, it’s to a silent crowd that’ll never hear you.” Acedia sneered. “All you have are illusioned dreams for the eternal dreamer.”_

_Scarecrow let out a yell and backed away, covering his eyes with his hand as he staggered backwards, nearly tripping. Acedia remained in place, smiling when he saw blackened tears slide down Scarecrow’s face._

_“You will never be loved by anyone. Your music will never be loved. No one will ever want to hear it.” Acedia said, walking closer to the shaking Scarecrow. “It’s worthless. Just like you.”_

_Scarecrow let out a scream and raised the black guitar above his head, tears streaming from his eyes as he held it high. Acedia smiled wider._

_“Just give up. Just throw that stupid instrument away and give up.” He said, edging closer as Scarecrow held the guitar above his head. “Nothing of value will ever come from it anyway.”_

_Scarecrow breathed heavy as tears streamed down his cheek. He held the guitar up with trembling hands, his vision spinning as every note he ever played echoed in his ears. He gripped the guitar tighter and let out a faint cry, the man falling to his knees as he held the instrument close._

_Scarecrow trembled as he hugged the guitar, gripping it tighter as he rested his head against it, his tears not stopping. He couldn’t. This was all he had. All he was. He couldn’t…he couldn’t…_

_He let out a sob as the world began fading away, Acedia’s taunts vanishing in the sorrow that screamed in his ears. Scarecrow held his guitar in his arms, sobbing louder as a few tears landed on the sheen black polish. He knew he was worthless. He knew he was a fake._

_So…why couldn’t he give this stupid dream up?_

~

“Do you like these musicians?”

Scarecrow was snapped out of his deep thoughts as Elderane spoke, the elf pointing to the CD in his hands.

“Y-yeah, they’re a favorite, I guess.” He said, putting the CD back as he pushed down tears. He turned, though he stopped in frustration when Elderane spoke again.

“Can you play their m-”

“Look, Gabe is over there probably trying to convert the cashier to Catholicism, why don’t you go…stand next to him and bother him instead.” Scarecrow sneered, waving the elf off as he walked away.

Elderane stood alone by the shelf, his eyes curious as he watched Scarecrow go back to eying the electric guitars. The elf looked down and picked up the odd case that Scarecrow had been holding. He turned it over in his hands, stopping only when something caught his eye a shelf over.

~

“You didn’t buy anything, Crow.” Gabriel said in confusion, bag in hand as the trio walked down the cold street. Scarecrow shrugged as he kept his hands in his pockets.

“Didn’t need anything.”

“Thank you for teaching me about these modern instruments!” Elderane said brightly.

“Yeah, yeah…” Scarecrow muttered, not breaking his gaze from in front of him. He just wanted to go home. He was tired of playing along to this charade.

“Ah, Crow?” Elderane asked, leaning over to look at him. Scarecrow scoffed and lowered his head as he walked.

“What.”

“Gabriel says you are quite the fighter, is this true?” He asked, a smile on his face. Scarecrow gave a small laugh.

“Yeah, I am.” He said, a slyness in his eyes as he met Elderane’s gaze. “I ain’t afraid to brawl, and I always win.” Scarecrow said firmly. “I can make an explosive from anything, I know how to use a knife, and I can and will hospitalize anyone who messes with me or the others.”

“How brave of you!” Elderane said brightly, causing Scarecrow to facepalm. “I am quite handy with a knife as well.”

“I’m sure you are…” Scarecrow sneered, pulling his coat tighter with a huff.

“He is, Crow. He’s really good!”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Ah, I cannot demonstrate, I didn’t bring any weapons on this trip.” Elderane said sadly. “Your ‘TSA’ people are apparently not fond of them, and Gabriel didn’t want me bringing any.”

“Poor you.”

“I can show you another time, perhaps!”

“I’m sure you will…” Scarecrow muttered. Gabriel eyed him as they walked through the snow. Scarecrow looked really down.

“Why don’t we go to the antique store where Aaron and Enty are?” Gabriel said, pointing to the building across the street. “Maybe we can find something there!”

“Oh, I would love to see a store of history such as this!” Elderane said happily. Scarecrow turned and glared at him. The elf was smiling brightly as they walked, his eyes downright sparkling. Scarecrow scoffed.

How long was Acedia going to play this game?

~

“Ah! There you all are.” Aaron said with a smile, seeing the trio approach. “Did you find anything?”

“I did, though Crow didn’t.” Gabriel said, nodding to Scarecrow who was hanging back, mindlessly eying a shelf of various old books.

“Ah…” Aaron said, walking closer to the man. “Crow, weren’t you looking to buy some new strings?”

“Don’t need em’.” He muttered, not looking Aaron’s way.

“But…didn’t one of yours break-”

“I don’t need em’, alright?” He snapped, causing Aaron to flinch. “Look, just…I’m going to go find some old paintings of naked women or something, just…leave me alone.” He muttered, brushing past Aaron as he walked away, rounding a corner. Aaron just stood there, his heart hurting.

Scarecrow really was letting this get to him. He needed to see that Elderane wasn’t a threat…but he didn’t seem open to listening. Aaron sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. What was he to do…

~

Scarecrow was thinking to himself, turning an antique pocketknife over in his hands. He let out a groan when a voice appeared behind him.

“Ah! I was looking for you!”

“What the fuck do you want now?” Scarecrow sneered, turning to see Elderane there, still smiling brightly.

“Look what I found!” He said, holding an object towards Scarecrow. The man just glared at it.

“The fuck am I looking at.”

“It is a Christmas ornament with a crow on it!” He said, holding the object closer. It was a round glass ornament, all black with a white spot on the front where a black crow was painted on the front. “I thought you would like it!”

Scarecrow stared at him a moment then turned away, going back to eying the knife in his hands.

“Keep thinking, then.” He said flatly. Elderane eyed the ornament and shrugged, looking over Scarecrow’s shoulder.

“Oh, what an intricate dagger!” He said brightly, eying the knife in Scarecrow’s hands. “You have good taste, I must s-”

“Don’t you have _anything_ better to do?!” Scarecrow snapped, facing the elf who backed away in confusion.

“I am afraid I don’t understand…”

“Just…you keep… _AGH!”_ Scarecrow yelled, storming off, the dagger still in his hands. Elderane stood back, a sad look in his eyes. He just wanted to get to know Scarecrow better…

Elderane eyed the ornament in his hands, his gaze locked on the small painted crow.

What…was he doing wrong?

~

“Right, we’ve been out all day, I say it’s time for a break, huh?” Aaron said, unlocking the front door as the group followed.

“Oh! Oh! Can we make cookies with the stuff we got?” Enty said brightly with a smile. Aaron smiled back and nodded.

“Of course. Enty, why don’t you let Elderane help. Show him what an oven is.”

“Sure thing!” Enty said happily.

“I must say, Aaron, it is so kind of you to allow me to stay here like this…” Elderane said, setting the bags in his hands down. Aaron sighed and smiled at him.

“Of course, Eld. I’m sorry if it’s a bit…” Aaron paused as he eyed Scarecrow, the man grabbing a magazine as he sat on the far end of the couch, facing away from the group. Aaron sighed again. “Stressful.” He finished, turning back with a nervous laugh. Elderane turned his head slightly, eying Scarecrow who was sitting alone.

“It has not been, I promise. Things will get better, I’m sure.” He said reassuringly, hoping to ease Aaron’s worries. He always seemed so on edge…

“Oh, I know they will. Just keep being you, alright? Now, go put your things away, and then find Enty. He’d be happy to let you help bake.” Aaron said, heading for the stairs. Elderane nodded and picked up his bags, following suit as he headed for Gabriel’s room.

He didn’t want to give up on Scarecrow. He was a good man and a good friend of Gabriel’s. Elderane really wanted to get to know him better…but it seemed all his efforts were futile. What else could he do…

~

“Oh, guys, those are smelling great!” Aaron said, entering the kitchen. He saw Enty and Elderane by the oven, both smiling as they cleaned the area up.

“Indeed! I have never had something like these before…” Elderane said, looking into the oven where the cookies were baking.

“Well, Enty makes good ones.”

“I can’t cook much, but I can do these well!” He said happily.

“Yes, we just have to make sure he doesn’t forget and leave the oven on afterwards.” Aaron said, reaching for a mug for coffee. He paused, and idea coming to him. “Say, why don’t we go all out for this…I can make some hot chocolate as well to go with these cookies. How about it?”

Elderane’s eyes brightened.

“I have never heard of this beverage! What is it?”

“Oh, Eld, you’ll love it!” Gabriel said, walking into the kitchen. “Aaron makes the best.”

“Oh yes, it’s like coffee without the misery.” Aaron said with a laugh as he pulled a few mugs out of the cabinet. “I’ll get it set up for when your cookies are done.”

“Thanks Aaron…” Gabriel said, earning a warm smile from the scientist.

“Of course, Gabe. Anything for you guys.” He said, turning slightly to see Scarecrow still alone in the living room. Well…at least he wasn’t locking himself in his room.

~

Scarecrow was lost in thought, mindlessly flipping through the magazine. He wasn’t even reading it. He was too busy listening to the voices behind him. His friends were laughing. Smiling. They were enjoying that being’s company. He was fooling all of them.

He was a menace. He had to be. Scarecrow couldn’t accept otherwise. Acedia had done something. He had done something and was messing with them. It was revenge. That’s what this was. Revenge.

It’s why he went to Gabriel. It was revenge for what happened when he was first summoned. He was messing with Gabriel’s mind and was going to hurt him. Scarecrow gripped the magazine tighter. He wasn’t going to let that thing hurt Gabriel. Not a chance in hell. He’d keep watching that thing until he made his move.

When he made his move.

If…he made his move.

Scarecrow groaned and lowered the magazine onto his face, blocking out the world around him. Was he overthinking? Was he just making accusations without proof? He…he could be…

He didn’t know what to think anymore. He lowered the magazine and turned around, looking into the kitchen. He saw Gabriel beside Elderane, the elf smiling as Gabriel talked with him. Gabriel was smiling as well, brighter than he has in a long time. He was genuinely happy. He was completely relaxed. Scarecrow squinted as he stared. Gabriel had something in his eyes when he looked at Elderane. A certain…light that Scarecrow had never seen in his friend’s eyes before.

What was it?

Scarecrow let out a breath and turned away, going back to his magazine. He wanted that happiness to stay. He wanted Gabriel to be happy and relaxed like that forever. But…if that ‘elf’ were really Acedia…then he could ruin Gabriel. He could break him.

And Scarecrow didn’t want that to happen either.

His mind arguing with itself, Scarecrow went back to mindlessly flipping through the magazine, not reading a single word.

~

“Here, Eld, try it!”

Elderane smiled, taking the warm mug from Gabriel’s hands.

“It’s hot chocolate!” He said, taking a drink as he stood back beside Aaron. Elderane looked down at the mug, his mind relaxing from the long day. He brought it up and took a sip, his smile earning a laugh from Gabriel.

“Told you it was good!”

“Indeed…” Elderane said brightly, taking another drink. He had never tasted anything like this before. The warmth contrasted great against the cold he couldn’t shake from the snowy weather. “It is splendid…” He said, eying Aaron. “Thank you!”

“Of course, Eld.” Aaron said, grabbing another mug. He paused a moment. “Ah, Eld?”

“Yes?”

“Why don’t you take Scarecrow his glass…” He said, handing the mug to Elderane.

“And some cookies! They’re done!” Enty said brightly, opening the oven as he pulled the tray out, with Gabriel helping.

“Oh, yes, a good idea!” The elf said brightly. If anyone needed comfort such as this right now, it was Scarecrow.

~

Scarecrow flinched when he felt a presence beside him. He slammed the magazine down and sighed when he saw Elderane sitting there, the same warm smile on his face that he’s had this entire time.

“My friend, here…” He said gently, handing a mug to Scarecrow. Scarecrow took it and eyed the contents. “Aaron made us this thing called ‘hot chocolate’, and oh, it is splendid! What a delight in this cold weather…” Elderane said, glancing to the backdoor where he saw the snow now coming down much heavier in the back porchlight.

“I…I don’t…” Scarecrow started, but he stopped when Elderane placed a napkin with something on it by his leg.

“And these cookies as well! Enty and I made them!” He said happily. Scarecrow glared at them.

“You poison these or something?” He said flatly, earning a laugh from Elderane.

“Ah, you are so funny!” He said, standing. Scarecrow watched in silence as the elf walked away back to the kitchen. Scarecrow eyed the mug in his hands. Sighing, he set it behind him on the end table, his mind reeling. It was a trap. It had to be. He wasn’t going to let this thing get him down like this. He was about to go back to reading when he groaned, slamming the magazine down again as he watched the others enter the living room.

“Crow, how are you feeling?” Gabriel said, sitting beside him on the couch. Scarecrow sat in silence as Elderane sat beside Gabriel, the two of them staring at him with bright eyes.

“Living the fucking dream.” He sneered, pulling his magazine back up.

“Crow, language…” Aaron said softly, sitting in the chair.

“ _LaNguAge…”_ Scarecrow mocked, earning a huff from Aaron.

“Agh…alright, so…Eld, I don’t think Scarecrow here knows what you do in your world.” Aaron said, an attempt to change the subject and get conversation going. Scarecrow just shot a sharp look towards Aaron.

“Ah, well…I suppose I am simply a prince of my world-”

“Prince of what, deceiving lies-HEY!” Scarecrow yelled, annoyed at the pillow thrown at him by Aaron who just glared at him.

“Ah, prince of the entirety of Avantasia, I suppose!” Elderane said happily, unphased by Scarecrow’s words. “I rule and make sure things run smoothly and the people are safe.”

“I cannot believe you rule some world.” Scarecrow scoffed. “You’re like…some soft pointy-eared twink.” He said, cursing when Aaron threw another pillow at him.

“I don’t know what that means but thank you! And I am indeed am a prince!” Elderane said with a smile. “Ask Gabriel, he can tell you everything.”

“There a princess involved?” Scarecrow said slyly, a forced smile on his face. Elderane shook his head.

“I have no siblings nor partners.”

“Damn. Guess you got stuck with the time capsule, then, huh.” Scarecrow grumbled, earning an annoyed look from Gabriel. Elderane just smiled wider.

“I did! And I am glad it was him who found his way to Avantasia!” He said warmly, with Gabriel smiling back. Scarecrow just watched in confusion as Elderane put his hand onto Gabriel’s, the two smiling warmly at each other. Scarecrow blinked.

What…was that about?

Aaron sat back, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands as he stared at the group. Enty was now by Scarecrow asking if he wanted more cookies, and Elderane and Gabriel were sitting on the couch together. Aaron could see them holding hands. He smiled as he took in the sight. He knew that look in his friend’s eyes. He had seen it when he first met Elderane a while ago. He knew that look and he was happy for his friend. He always will be.

He turned and eyed Scarecrow, the man still staring at Elderane. At least he was down here. At least he wasn’t hiding from them. Aaron just wished he’d stop hiding in his own mind.

He sighed and took a sip from his mug, the warmth contrasting against the freezing snowfall outside. Tomorrow was Christmas eve, and Aaron just prayed things started working out. He hated that Scarecrow felt so isolated. They were a family, Elderane included, and that means they stick together and look out for each other.

He just wished Scarecrow could understand…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scarecrow is a mess right now...
> 
> THINGS:  
> -Crow had a Bad childhood  
> -His guitar is his prized possession  
> -Elderane is trying very hard...


	3. Dec. 24th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve is here, and Scarecrow doesn't know what to think or how to feel. Tensions rise, but luckily Scarecrow has a caring family by his side.

**TW: Mentions/Descriptions of self-harm/suicide**

“You don’t have to Eld, it’s fine.”

“Oh, but I feel bad if you all are working and I am not…”

“We know you don’t like the cold, don’t worry about it.”

“No, no, please, I must get used to it, I insist…” Elderane said, pulling his scarf tighter as he followed Aaron to the front door, the man opening it. Elderane looked out with wonder at the completely white landscape that surrounded the neighborhood. A few inches of snow had fallen, covering everything. The others were already outside trying to clear the driveway and walkway.

“Are you certain? It is frigid out here…” Aaron said, stepping onto the snow-covered porch, his feet sinking into the deep snow as he stepped off towards the walkway.

“I am, I am! You all have been so hospitable allowing me to stay, I wish to help.” Elderane said, following Aaron. Aaron smiled and nodded, trudging through the snow towards the others who were by the driveway.

“Ok, what the FUCK.”

Aaron stopped and shot a look at Scarecrow who was staring with an angry and confused expression at Elderane.

“Crow!” Aaron snapped, crossing his arms. He saw Enty and Gabriel looking beyond him as well, though they had amusement in their eyes.

“Aaron, for the love of God…” Scarecrow said, turning around with a grumble. Aaron turned around, a sigh escaping him.

“Ah…” He muttered, now seeing what Scarecrow had been seeing.

“Is something wrong?” Elderane said in confusion, the elf holding his arms closer to himself.

“Eld…you…” Aaron paused, not sure what he was seeing.

“How are you doing that?!” Enty yelled, a smile on his face. Elderane just glared at him.

“Doing what?”

“Eld, you’re…the porch ended back there.”

“Yes?”

“You are standing in the yard at the same level.”

“Y-yes…”

“Jesus _Christ,_ you idiot, you’re standing on top of the snow!” Scarecrow yelled. “Look, you’re like half a foot above Aaron now.” He sneered. Elderane looked and saw the snow was indeed covering all of Aaron’s feet, though Elderane was just standing on top of it, as if he weighed nothing.

“Eld, that…doesn’t make sense…” Aaron said, squinting as he eyed Elderane.

Elderane took a step back, though his feet didn’t sink into the snow hardly at all. He let out a fearful cry and backed away into the yard more, though he didn’t sink any deeper.

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME?!” He yelled in terror, staggering back. Scarecrow let out a hearty laugh when Elderane tripped, the elf falling onto his back in the snow.

“Eld, come on, let me help you…” Gabriel said, reaching a hand towards his friend. He pulled Elderane up, though now he was sunken into the snow like the others.

“That was…weird, Eld, I have to say…” Aaron said. “Is that an elf thing?” He asked. Elderane huddled closer to Gabriel with a whimper.

“I don’t know! There is no snow where I come from…”

“You _are_ really light on your feet, Eld, it may just be an elf thing…” Gabriel said reassuringly. Elderane nodded and remained close to Gabriel, his arm around him as he made sure to keep his feet under the snow.

Scarecrow glared at them from the driveway. Gabriel had that light in his eyes again. He was arm in arm with Elderane, smiling at him as he led him to the garage. What the hell is that look? Scarecrow had never seen Gabriel look at anyone like that before.

What was this creature playing at?

Scarecrow shook his head and turned away, going back to shoveling the heavy snow. That thing had to be planning something. He was getting into Gabriel’s head. He had gotten into the other’s heads. He wouldn’t get into Scarecrow’s. He’d resist until he proved to the others what a fraud that thing was.

Scarecrow stopped his shoveling, the man covering his eyes with his hand. A fraud. This thing was a fraud! He had to be…right? A fraud…

~

_“You’re a fraud. Everything you are is an illusion created by him. There’s never going to be anything genuine about you.”_

_“Stop it!” Scarecrow screamed, gripping his hair as he paced in his apartment, the walls closing in on him as he stepped over broken glass. He had punched the window out. Scarecrow could feel a dark grip around his soul, the shadows of his mistakes taking him by the throat. Acedia smiled, the demon standing back as he watched Scarecrow pace._

_“You’re a fucking fake. Not one person will ever like you for you, so you hide behind the illusion of the deceiver. That’s who you are. That’s your legacy. A fraud.” He sneered, stepping away from the wall closer to the trembling Scarecrow. Scarecrow kept his eyes squeezed shut as he stood by the broken window, his fist clenched as tears streamed down his face._

_“I’m…I’m not…” He cried brokenly, Acedia now standing close beside him. The demon laughed again._

_“You lie, even to yourself. How pathetic.” He said lightly. He smiled wider when Scarecrow let out a sob, the man’s head bowing lower in defeat as his tears slid down his face. “A fake like you won’t get anywhere. You should just give up now.” Acedia said, grabbing the top of Scarecrow’s hand._

_Scarecrow wavered on his feet and feel to his knees, the demon dragging him down as he kneeled beside him. Scarecrow kept his eyes closed. He couldn’t break free from Acedia’s grip. He had tried for so long. He just couldn’t._

_“No one wants a fake in their lives. You might as well do them a favor…” Acedia said softly, guiding Scarecrow’s hand towards the floor in front of him. Scarecrow couldn’t resist him anymore. He was tired. He couldn’t keep fighting. Acedia was right. He was nothing but a fraud._

_Acedia grinned as he placed Scarecrow’s hand on top of one of the larger pieces of glass, the demon gently closing Scarecrow’s hand around the long, bladelike shard. Scarecrow just remained on his knees, tears streaming from his eyes as he let the demon guide him._

_Acedia gave a small laugh as he lifted Scarecrow’s hand up, the jagged shard of glass tight in his fist, some blood already beginning to drip to the floor. He kept guiding Scarecrow’s hand, a wicked smile on his face the entire time._

_~_

“GAH!!!” Scarecrow screamed, the breath getting knocked out of him as he staggered back, the feeling of something cold hitting his back. Breathing heavy as sweat lined his forehead, he turned and saw Aaron a few paces away, an innocent smile on his face as he looked to the side, rocking on his feet slightly. Scarecrow could see snow covering the man’s gloves. “Why you _fucking_ little-HEY!!!” Scarecrow yelled, a snowball from a different direction hitting him in the shoulder. He turned and saw Enty quickly dodge behind a tree.

“Ah! What is this then?” Elderane said in curiosity, an amused smile on his face. Scarecrow grinned.

“War.” He said firmly, grabbing a handful of snow. With a yell he threw it right at Elderane with all he had, the snow hitting him in the chest as he staggered back in shock.

“Ah! How f-fun!” He said with a smile, the cold making his voice waver. “How do y-AH!” Elderane yelled, staggering back when he felt another snowball hit him from behind. He saw Gabriel there, a smile on his face.

“Now, Gabe, that’s no way to treat your elf!” Scarecrow yelled, throwing a snowball towards Gabriel who dodged just in time, laughing as he ducked.

“Aaron started it!”

“You have no proof!” Aaron yelled, pointing to Gabriel with a smile. He was about to speak when he let out a yell, another ball of snow hitting him in the shoulder. Scarecrow stepped back proudly, a genuine smile on his face. Aaron smiled back. Finally…something that worked.

Scarecrow was about to make a move to hit Aaron, though another snowball hit him from behind. He turned and saw Enty there, laughing from behind the tree.

“Ok, _that’s_ it…” Scarecrow said wickedly with a grin, grabbing his shovel. He got a bunch of snow onto the tool and beelined it for Enty, the flaming man making a break for it as Scarecrow chased him with the shovel full of snow.

“Is this a holiday tradition?” Elderane asked, balling up some snow in his hands. He staggered back as a snowball hit him in the shoulder, with Aaron laughing.

“No, but it is fun, though!” He said, throwing another snowball towards the elf. Elderane staggered back, though he smiled when Gabriel stood before him, taking the hit instead as he stood resolute before him.

“Shall we?” Gabriel said, handing a snowball to Elderane who took it happily. He grinned and eyed Aaron, the man taking a step back when he saw both Gabriel and Elderane smiling wickedly at him.

“Oh dear…” He said with a laugh, turning away as he saw the two sprint towards him. He only got so far when he felt several snowballs hit him in his back, causing him to fall forward into the snow. He looked up and saw Gabriel there, with Elderane still standing on top of the snow.

“I like this tradition!” Elderane said brightly, offering a hand to Aaron. Aaron smiled as he shook the snow off himself. “Ah, now where did-”

“TAKE THIS, FUCKER!”

Aaron dodged to the side as Elderane fell forward to the ground, a shovelful of snow falling onto his head. Scarecrow stood over him, shovel over his shoulder as he smiled proudly. Elderane turned over and laughed, with Gabriel helping him up. The two looked at Scarecrow evilly.

“Oh, shit…” He muttered, stepping back. He heel turned and bolted the opposite direction, with Gabriel and Elderane chasing after him, ammo in hand. “THEY’RE TEAMING UP THAT’S NOT FA-GAH!!!”

Aaron couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Enty pop out from behind a tree, a snowball decking Scarecrow right in the chest, the man falling to the ground. He watched all three begin to chase after Scarecrow, though Aaron knew Scarecrow would find a way to turn the tides eventually.

Aaron took in and released a long breath, some nerves finally fading. He just had to find an activity that Scarecrow would connect with. Something with just a little violence involved. Aaron knew he still didn’t trust Elderane, but at least Scarecrow was having fun. The scientist could hear his friend’s laughter from the back yard now. He sighed and began heading in that direction.

He just prayed the mood would last…

~

“I don’t want to go, Gabe.”

“Pleaaaaaaase?!”

“Come on, Crow, it’s just one service. You never go on Sundays anyway.” Aaron said, adjusting his scarf.

“It’s not my scene, guys.” Scarecrow muttered, stepping back.

“But it’s the candlelight service! It’s so pretty, and the music is really good, and it’s Christmas eve, and-”

“Crow, he won’t stop begging until you agree.” Aaron said with a sly smile. Scarecrow turned and eyed Gabriel, the man looking at him with pleading eyes. He wanted to go to the Christmas eve service at the church he goes to, and the others were going as well. Scarecrow was the only one wanting to stay home.

“Please, Crow? It’s not the same if we all go and you’re not there…” Gabriel cried, edging closer. Scarecrow looked over and saw Elderane standing by the door, the elf adjusting a beanie over his ears. Scarecrow sighed.

“Alright, alright. I’ll go-”

“YES THANK YOU CROW!” Gabriel cried, pulling Scarecrow into a hug. Scarecrow paused a moment, flustered, before pushing him away.

“Yeah, yeah, get off, ya time capsule.”

“This is very nice of you, Crow, thank you.” Aaron said, patting his friends back. Scarecrow rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, guess it’s better than being stuck alone at home.” He grumbled, following the group to the car.

“And it’s a place you haven’t been blacklisted from!” Enty said, humor in his voice.

“Har, har, har, very _funny_ Enty. But yeah, you’re right…I think…this isn’t the church on the north side of town is it?”

“Nope!” Gabriel said, oblivious as he climbed into the car. Scarecrow nodded.

“Good, good. We’re fine then.” He said, with Aaron letting out a sigh.

“And let’s keep it that way.” Aaron said calmly, pulling out of the driveway. It was dark, but the snow had stopped for now and it was a clear night. Scarecrow looked out the window and he could see a few stars in the sky, all shining brightly.

He sighed, his gaze locking on one of them. He…never believed in wishes, or anything he dubbed “childish” or “stupid” like that, but…on a night like this, and…with the circumstances…

He glanced behind him. Scarecrow saw Elderane smiling brightly as he talked with Enty and Gabriel in the back seat. Scarecrow shook his head and looked back up to the sky, his gaze locking on the first star he saw. He wished with all he had that he was wrong. That Elderane was legit. That he wasn’t Acedia or any malicious force.

He wished with all he had because Gabriel’s happiness was on the line. Scarecrow kept seeing that bright look in his friend’s eyes, and…he didn’t know what it was, but he wanted it to stay. So, he wished he was wrong. That Gabriel would be happy. That everything would work out.

For the first time in a long time, he wished he had made a mistake.

~

“Gabriel, that was very nice, thanks for inviting us.” Aaron said, holding the front door open for the group as they walked in, shaking the snow off. It had begun to snow again, this time heavier. Aaron was happy. It seems they were getting a white Christmas.

“Thank you for coming! It’s nice going with friends…” Gabriel said, taking off his jacket as he hung it in the closet. Aaron nodded and watched the group go into the house, though he grabbed Scarecrow’s arm to stop him from going further.

“What are you-”

“Thank you for coming, Crow.” Aaron said, a warm smile on his face. “It really made Gabe happy, and it was nice having us all together.”

“S-sure, yeah…” Scarecrow said, hanging his jacket up.

“Crow?”

“Hm?”

“Why don’t you put those skills of yours to good use and get a nice fire going…” Aaron said, guiding Scarecrow into the living room. “I want to get a few photos while everyone is all dressed up nice.”

“What? Whyyy…” Scarecrow whined, heading for the fireplace.

“Because this is Elderane’s first Christmas here, and only Enty’s second and our third. It’s special.”

“It’s special alright…” Scarecrow grumbled, working on the fireplace. Aaron sighed and walked over to the kitchen where the others were.

“Eld, you don’t mind a few photos, do you?” Aaron asked, earning a bright look from Elderane.

“Oh, if…if you don’t mind me being in them…” He said quietly.

“Eld, you’re basically family, alright?” Aaron said happily. “Of course, we want you in them.”

“Oh…oh, thank you then…” Elderane said, turning away with a shy smile.

“Why don’t you take the hat off, Eld?” Gabriel said, noticing Elderane hadn’t removed the beanie. The elf raised his hand, pulling the hat down further.

“You all, ah…don’t mind me not having it for such photos like this?” He asked nervously. He wasn’t human…he didn’t want people beside his friends seeing. Aaron smiled and placed a hand on his arm.

“Eld, we want you as you, alright? It’s no trouble. Don’t worry, these are just for us.” Aaron said reassuringly. Elderane smiled and nodded, pulling the hat off.

“Right, let me go find a phone stand, or something…” Aaron muttered, sliding out of the kitchen.

~

“Eld, you’re basically family, alright?”

Scarecrow scoffed to himself as he listened to the conversation in the kitchen. That thing wasn’t family. Not yet. Scarecrow still had doubts he couldn’t shake. He wanted Elderane to be legit, but…Scarecrow just couldn’t get rid of his bed feelings.

He prodded the fire; the flames beginning to catch and burn brighter as the wood popped. He didn’t know what to think or believe anymore. Half of him was telling him to trust the elf, while the other half was screaming at him to fight him. To get rid of him.

Scarecrow was torn.

He was torn between wanting Elderane to be legit, and half wishing he wasn’t. Hoping he was a fake so Scarecrow could be right. But he also wanted to be wrong. He wanted to talk with the newcomer and get to know him, but he also wanted him gone. He wasn’t family.

Scarecrow paused his work, his gaze fixed on the dancing orange flames before him. He stared as he tuned out the sounds of the happy conversation behind him, his gaze locked on the fire.

~

_“You’re NOT family!!!”_

_Scarecrow flinched as a beer bottle hit the wall beside him, the glass shattering. He didn’t turn around. Reaching for the front door handle, he sighed, his mind screaming as he pulled it open. No going back. He pulled his guitar case strap tighter and took a step closer to the door._

_“And don’t come back, you lowlife, good for nothing, pest! You fucking ingrate!”_

_Scarecrow turned slightly, glaring at his dad out of the corner of his eye. He had nothing left to say. He had gotten through school. He had money saved up. He was moving on. No more taking the old man’s shit. He was going to do things his way without anyone controlling him. Without anyone telling him what to do. He would make his living being himself, and by himself alone. He didn’t need anyone. He didn’t need family._

_This is where family got him._

_Scarecrow scoffed and turned back around, walking out the door. He walked down the broken front sidewalk, the night air chilling him to the bone. He got only a few steps when he let out a cry and staggered forward, a beer bottle hitting the back of his head as stars erupted in his vision._

_Scarecrow fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes as he threw a hand up to his head. His hair felt sticky. He pulled his hand down and eyed the red staining his fingers._

_“AND STAY OUT!!!”_

_Scarecrow flinched at the sound of a door slamming; the night now silent besides some distant city police sirens. He was on his own._

_Taking in a breath, he kept his hand on the back of his head as he pulled himself to his feet, wavering slightly. He wouldn’t let this stop him. He was going to succeed, no matter the cost. He didn’t need family. He didn’t need anyone._

_He gripped the strap of his guitar case tighter and began walking into the cool night, a few stars scattering the blackened sky. He had all he needed._

_~_

“Crow, the fire looks great!”

Scarecrow took in a sharp breath, immediately throwing his hand to the back of his head as he sat back, his heart racing.

“Crow? You al-”

“Geez, Enty, you fucking…scared me…” He muttered, eying the flaming man beside him.

“Oh, I’m sorry…here, let me h-”

“I’m fine, I’m fine…” Scarecrow grumbled, pulling himself to his feet without help. He stood and backed away by the tree, now seeing the others were coming in.

“Right, lets get some group photos before we all change, and such…” Aaron said, setting the camera up. Scarecrow rolled his eyes and made a move to walk away, though he felt Enty grab his arm.

“You can stand by me, Crow!” He said, dragging the reluctant Scarecrow towards the fireplace. He didn’t protest, though he didn’t speak either. He just stood and watched, his mind reeling in all directions as Aaron directed the others.

He sat still for a few photos, and Aaron was able to get a group one of them all. After those were done, he stood back in the corner and watched as Gabriel and Elderane took some alone. He didn’t understand. What was this thing’s deal? Gabriel said he knew him since his world, but he’s never mentioned him.

Didn’t he?

Scarecrow…had to say the name sounded familiar. He definitely had heard him say Avantasia before…but…but still…

It was too weird.

And Enty and Aaron both knowing him? Why was Scarecrow the only one who didn’t know? Gabriel said they all meditated to this ‘fantasy world’ but…why could Scarecrow never get there? Why didn’t Gabriel ever think to even ask or try? Did he…not want him there?

Scarecrow eyed Gabriel and Elderane, the two standing…quite close together by the fireplace and tree as Aaron took their photo.

Why would Gabriel not think to tell him about this place? Or Elderane? Did he not trust him? Did Gabriel not trust Scarecrow enough to know about this? Why…

Feeling some tears form in his eyes, Scarecrow looked away, facing the corner. It just didn’t make sense. Scarecrow just…didn’t know what to believe. What to think. Who to trust. He just didn’t know.

~

“Right, let’s just get everything settled down, then…” Aaron said, turning off the main lights in the living room, leaving only the Christmas lights, the tree, fireplace, and TV. The house was dim as a snowstorm raged outside.

“So, what is this?” Elderane said, eying the black screen above the fireplace, jumping back in shock when it lit up.

“That’s a ‘tee-vee’ Eld! It plays magic illusions!” Gabriel said, smiling when Elderane came back to the couch and sat next to him.

“Yes, it’s entertainment…” Aaron said, fiddling with the remote. Scarecrow just sat in the lone chair, watching in silence. Enty was in the other chair, more cookies in his hand. “We always have such trouble agreeing on a movie, so we decided on one we all have not seen…” Aaron said with a smile.

“What is a ‘movie’?” Elderane asked, casing Scarecrow to roll his eyes.

“Look, we already deal with helping the time capsule here understand this junk, it’s hard enough with just him not keeping up.” Scarecrow sneered, earning a look from both Aaron and Gabriel.

“I try very hard, Crow…” Gabriel said, a sad tone in his voice.

“He does, Crow, you know this. Be nice…” Aaron warned, matching Scarecrow’s gaze. Scarecrow just scoffed and turned away, earning a sigh from Aaron.

“Elderane, it’s like a book you can see.” He said, motioning to the TV. “A movie is basically just a play, but we watch it on this screen.” He finished.

“Ah, I think I understand!” Elderane said brightly, leaning back into the couch, his arm around Gabriel. Aaron smiled when he saw the sad look on Gabriel’s face fade to a smile, the man relaxing once more.

“So, what ‘movie’ did you choose?” Elderane said, watching as Aaron sat beside them on the couch.

“Ah, an older holiday move called ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’, I believe. It had an angel in it, so Gabe liked that, it’s an older one in black and white, and I read the summary, and it just seemed…nice.” He said, glaring at Scarecrow, the man not paying attention.

Aaron hoped this helped him understand.

“I am excited then! I have never seen a movie!”

“Well, let’s give it a go, then…” Aaron said, hitting play. He hoped this worked. He smiled when he saw his friends get comfy, all of them in pajamas as they eased into their seats. Even Scarecrow looked a tad more relaxed. Aaron nodded and sat back himself, grabbing a mug of hot chocolate, his nerves fading for the moment.

~

“How delightful that was!” Elderane said, standing as he helped Gabriel to his feet.

Aaron smiled when he saw the others smiling, though Enty had tears sliding down his face.

“Enty? You o-”

“THEY ALL LOVED HIM SO MUCH!!!” Enty cried, motioning to the TV. Aaron laughed and shook his head, turning around to face Scarecrow. Scarecrow was still in his seat, his gaze locked on the TV, his eyes somewhat wide. He looked…shaken.

“Crow? Are _you_ ok?” Aaron said stepping closer. Scarecrow looked up at him, his eyes still…shocked.

“I…I’m fine, just…tired now…” He muttered, looking away. Aaron could tell he was thinking deeply about something.

“Gabe, why don’t you take Enty and Eld and get ready for bed, alright? I need Crow to help me shut things down.”

“Sure thing! Goodnight Aaron! Night Crow!” Gabriel said with a wave. Aaron waved back watching the group vanish up the stairs. All was quiet as the snowstorm raged outside, the ice hitting the windows.

“Crow…” Aaron said, sitting on the couch next to Scarecrow’s chair. “You did good today, you know…” He said, putting his hand on Scarecrow’s knee. Scarecrow just looked over at him.

“You call me being an asshole to Elderane and snapping at Gabriel good?” He grumbled; his eyes tired. Aaron let out a sigh.

“No, no those aren’t good, but…you made an effort today, you know.” Aaron said calmly. “I really saw you trying, and that was very commendable.”

“None of this was commendable…” Scarecrow sneered, looking away.

“Crow, listen to me, please…” Aaron whispered, his voice somewhat broken. “I know you don’t think highly of Elderane right now, but…but you did try today. And…and it was nice seeing you have fun.” He said with a small smile. Scarecrow glanced over at him. He could tell Aaron was holding back tears. “Things have been hard, yes, but…I’m glad you were here with us, Crow. It wouldn’t have been the same without you.”

“You all would have been fine with just that elf, I’m sure…” Scarecrow mocked, glancing down. Aaron shook his head.

“Elderane is nice as his own person, but he’s no Scarecrow.” Aaron said, earning a surprised look from his friend. Aaron smiled. “He never will be, Crow. No one will.” He said firmly. “You’re family, and we want you here with us through it all, alright? We wouldn’t be happy without you here.”

“A-Aaron…” Scarecrow muttered, his mind reeling once again.

“We need you. And I just…I want you to know that.” Aaron said, a few tears leaving his eyes. “So, please, just…just try to enjoy yourself tomorrow? Everything will be ok…I promise.” Aaron said firmly, pulling himself to his feet. “We’re here by your side.” He said with a small smile.

Before Scarecrow could respond, Aaron walked away, leaving Scarecrow alone in the dim living room, the fireplace casting dancing shadows on the ceiling and walls. He sighed and turned towards the fireplace, the snowstorm still blowing against the windows.

He sighed, his screaming mind silencing itself for the first time all day. He…could always count on Aaron. He still didn’t trust Elderane, but…but at least he could trust his friends. At least he wasn’t alone. He lowered his head in his hands, his friend’s words echoing in his mind

Family…

Was this misfit group his family?

He thought of Enty, his partner in crime. Often literally. Always there for him and always supporting him. He thought of Aaron…the nerd who always knew when he was hurting and always tried to help. Always stood by his side. He…he thought of Gabriel, some guilt strangling his mind as he thought of his friend. He was the first to show Scarecrow kindness. To first show him love.

Love…

He…was loved, wasn’t he? These three doubles…they cared about him. And…even though he was an obnoxious bastard to live with…they still loved him.

He was loved.

They were a family.

But…was this elf really a part of it?

Scarecrow sighed; his gaze once again locked on the slowly dimming fireplace. He wanted him to be. He couldn’t lie to himself. Elderane was…nice. He was soft, kind, compassionate…all things Scarecrow wasn’t. This elf was more ‘family’ than Scarecrow was or could ever be. Elderane was just… _better_ at this ‘family’ thing. _He_ deserved this family. Not Scarecrow. He thought of Gabriel, the sad look in his eyes when Scarecrow had insulted him earlier. Family wouldn’t do that.

Shaking his head, Scarecrow closed his eyes, the image of Acedia overlapping with Elderane appearing in his mind. He let out a frustrated yell, gripping his hair as he squeezed his eyes shut. Why couldn’t he shake these doubts?! He just wanted Gabriel to be happy. He was happy with this elf. And _Scarecrow_ was trying to take that away.

Scarecrow shook his head, tears sliding down his face as he stared into the fire, his mind a chaotic mess of swarming thoughts.

What kind of friend _was_ he…

~

Scarecrow was sitting on the floor in front of the fire, his mind a screaming mess as he mindlessly prodded the logs with the poker. He wasn’t tired. He didn’t know what he was anymore. He sighed, glancing to the side. It was still snowing heavily outside. Looking up, he saw it was nearly two in the morning.

Shaking his head, he went back to staring into the fire.

“Crow?! Oh, you startled me…”

Scarecrow spun around, his heart jumping in fear when a voice appeared behind him. He let out a breath when he saw Gabriel there, a similar fearful look on his face.

“S-sorry, Gabe…” Scarecrow said, turning back to the fireplace.

“Crow, it’s oh so late, why aren’t you asleep?” Gabriel asked, walking closer. He kneeled beside Scarecrow, though Scarecrow just pulled his knees closer to himself, his gaze locked on the flames.

“Just couldn’t.” He muttered. He heard a sigh and glanced to the side, now seeing that Gabriel was sitting right beside him. “Why are you awake?”

“Oh, had a small nightmare I suppose, couldn’t fall back asleep, so I came to get some tea.” Gabriel said with a shrug. Scarecrow nodded in understanding. Gabriel had been having some nightmare issues lately.

“Just get what you need and go back to that elf of yours…” Scarecrow muttered quietly. He glanced over when he saw Gabriel edge closer.

“He’s fine, Crow…you’re not…” He said gently. Scarecrow just scoffed.

“It that obvious…” He grumbled, prodding the fire more. Gabriel sighed.

“Crow, since Eld came, you’ve been really upset and isolating yourself…and I don’t want you feeling alone…”

“That didn’t stop you before.”

“What?”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this ‘elf’ of yours?!” Scarecrow snapped, causing Gabriel to flinch. “Both Enty and Aaron met him! Why didn’t you think to tell me?!”

“I tried, Crow…”

“What?!”

“The…the Enty thing…” Gabriel said quietly. Scarecrow stared at him with wide eyes, his mind now remembering where he had heard Elderane’s name before.

~

_“You got a lotta nerve creating some stupid story like that in a time like this, Gabriel.” Scarecrow said coldly. Gabriel’s smile fell._

_“But it’s true! I’ve been there many times! It’s real!” Gabriel said, his voice wavering. Scarecrow rolled his eyes._

_“Gabriel, all this is is you clinging to some lasting hope that the rest of us have lost. You aren’t fooling anyone…” he said, turning away as he headed for the stairs._

_“Its not fake hope! Elderane said…”_

_“Will you shut the fuck up?!” Scarecrow yelled, turning around to face Gabriel who jumped back at the yell, eyes wide. “This stupid dream you had doesn’t mean jack shit to us, alright? I don’t fucking care what ‘Elderane’ said!” Scarecrow yelled, sneering the odd name._

_Gabriel looked close to tears, though Scarecrow didn’t care._

_“I don’t want to wake up one morning and hear Enty’s dead when you swore on God that he was alive!” Scarecrow screamed. Gabriel just shrunk back, looking down. “I can’t believe you would come up with something so stupid when the rest of us have been working like crazy!” He yelled, his words cutting Gabriel’s heart like shard of glass. “Why don’t you just give up! The rest of us have…” he growled, fading off._

_Scarecrow breathed heavy a moment as there was just silence, though his heart dropped a bit when he saw some tears escape Gabriel’s eyes, the younger man running up the stairs and out of sight. Scarecrow shook his head. He didn’t care. This ‘Avantasia’ was just a stupid dream from someone clinging to too much hope._

_It was just nonsense._

_~_

Scarecrow stared at Gabriel; the man’s gaze locked on the fire. Scarecrow remembered. Gabriel had told him about Avantasia _and_ Elderane…and Scarecrow didn’t believe it in the slightest.

“I…I wanted to try again…later, but…but I was just afraid you’d think I was crazy…that I was just having stupid dreams…” Gabriel muttered, more tears sliding down his face. Scarecrow just stared at him in shock. What…a _jerk_ he had been to Gabriel…

“G-Gabe, I…I totally forgot, I…I didn’t…”

“I just…I wanted to show you so _badly_ , but…I was afraid you would think even less of me…” He cried quietly, lowering his head onto his knees as he pulled them close. Scarecrow felt his guilt wrap tightly around his throat.

“Gabe…I’m…I’m sorry, I…I didn’t know…” He said, edging closer to his friend. “I shouldn’t have reacted that way…I didn’t mean to scare you away, Gabe…I’m sorry…” He said softly. He had thought Gabriel was keeping it from him simply out of spite. Scarecrow was wrong.

It was fear.

“I’m sorry I didn’t try again, I…I just…” Gabriel said, lifting his head up. He flinched when he felt Scarecrow’s hand on his back.

“Gabe, no, I’m sorry…and…I’m sorry for earlier as well…I’ve been on edge lately, and…and I shouldn’t have snapped at you…”

Gabriel just stared at him a moment, his mind reeling. Scarecrow flinched back when Gabriel leaned forward, pulling him into a hug.

“It’s ok, Crow…please, I’m sorry I didn’t warm you about Elderane…you’ve been so upset and it’s my fault…”

“It’s not your fault, Gabe…it’s not…” Scarecrow reassured, returning the hug.

“But…but Elderane…”

“I’m…I’m working on figuring it out, ok? I’m sorry it’s taking so long…” He said, his mind arguing with itself again.

“I promise, Crow…you can trust him…” Gabriel said, hiding his face in Scarecrow’s shoulder.

“S-sure, Gabe…” Scarecrow replied. He didn’t know if he could yet. He wanted to, but…but he couldn’t just yet. He had to make sure that Elderane wouldn’t hurt Gabriel. He had to know.

After a minute, the two pulled away, with Gabriel wiping his tears.

“Do you…feel better?” Gabriel said, noticing the small smile on Scarecrow’s face. The man gave a small laugh.

“Yeah, Gabe…sure. At the moment, I guess.”

“Well…want some hot chocolate? It may help…” Gabriel said, pulling himself to his feet. Scarecrow pondered a moment then nodded with a shrug.

“Sure, sure, why not.” He said, earning a bright smile from Gabriel.

“Ok! I’ll be right back!” Gabriel said, running to the kitchen.

Scarecrow took in a breath and released it, his gaze returning to the flames. He felt his mind…relax. He felt the arguing silence, if just for this moment. Because right now…it was just him and Gabriel. No reality, no stress, no demons or hard decisions. Just Scarecrow and Gabriel.

He smiled when Gabriel returned with a mug, sitting beside him in front of the fire. The two didn’t talk, but just sat in peace, taking in the serene moment as the snow fell outside. At the moment…it was a perfect winter’s night. And Scarecrow was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The emotional whiplash in this chapter had me laughing so hard I was crying.
> 
> "No man is a failure who has friends" - It's a Wonderful Life (A movie Scarecrow needed to see..)
> 
> THINGS:  
> -In Tolkein universe, from what I know, elves can just sorta...walk on the top of snow due to balance or whatever. Elderane had never seen snow, but he has that balance, so he can do it, and it scares him like a cat seeing his own tail for the first time. Gold.  
> -Acedia is a Hoe  
> -Snowball fight scene is my serotonin maker  
> -Gabriel goes to church regularly, Enty and Aaron join him sometimes, Scarecrow only goes if Gabriel drags him lol. Imagine Crow sitting in church lol he's so awkward but he's sitting between his friends and its warm and pretty and he secretly is loving it.  
> -The holiday photos ;-;  
> -Scarecrow is VERY torn internally he is just Brrrrr  
> -His blood family sucked (his dad did atleast. No mom, as twas implied...)  
> -The movie hits Scarecrow hard...too bad he forgets about it by the time he has the same thoughts about not existing...  
> -He learns tho :3  
> -Yes, Gabe was afraid to tell Crow about Avantasia again, though we still don't know if he Can get to Avantasia...hm...  
> -Gabriel is Scarecrow's emotional support lol


	4. Dec. 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Christmas, and the guys celebrate together. For the moment...all is calm.

Scarecrow was huddled to himself in the chair, a small smile on his face as he watched the others. He was doing his best to try and ignore his troubles, if just for today. He owed the others that. He would deal with Elderane later. For now…he had to keep things under control.

They had already all awoken and eaten breakfast and had moved to do some gift exchanging. Scarecrow had gotten the fire going again, and Enty had brought the rest of his cookies out.

“Geez, I don’t think we can leave the house…” Gabriel muttered, walking into the living room. “There has to be a foot of snow at least…”

“And that’s alright…” Aaron said warmly. “We went shopping and have enough food to last us until the roads are safe.”

Scarecrow watched Gabriel sit on the couch beside Elderane, the elf eying a scarf given to him by Enty.

“I love it, Enty, thank you…” He said with a smile, running his hand over the soft patterned fabric.

“You didn’t like the cold, and I knew you were borrowing Gabriel’s scarf, so now you have one of your own!” Enty said brightly. Elderane smiled wider, putting the scarf around himself. It was cozy.

“Here, Gabe…” Aaron said, handing a wrapped box to the younger man on the couch who took it carefully.

“Ah, Aaron…” He said with a smile, setting his mug of tea down as he opened the box. Aaron laughed a bit when he saw Gabriel’s eyes widen, the man pulling out a book.

“You got him another damn book, didn’t you, clockwork.” Scarecrow teased, rolling his eyes with a smile. Aaron smiled back.

“It’s special, Crow. Gabe, see the cover?”

Gabriel eyed the intricate leatherbound cover, his eyes landing on his name that was engraved on the bottom into the front of the book.

“It’s another bible Gabe, I know, but I thought it was a really pretty one that you didn’t have. And it’s all in Latin!” He said brightly. The book was thick, and it had gold-painted siding on the paper.

“Th-thank you…” Gabriel muttered, pulling the book closer to his chest. Scarecrow rolled his eyes again. Gabriel treated every book he owned like his child. “Aaron, th-there’s one from me, there…” Gabriel said as he repressed tears, the man pointing to a smaller box beside Aaron. Aaron took it and opened it, smiling wide at what he saw.

“Ah, Gabe, wow…” He muttered, pulling out a small intricately designed silver pocket watch.

“I…also know you have a few, but…you didn’t have that one, and it…it was really pretty.” Gabriel said happily as Aaron hit the release button.

“And it’s a wind up…” Aaron said, eying the revealed rotating cogs inside the small device. “Thank you, Gabriel…” He said, closing his hand around the device as he took in the calming ticking.

“It’s always clocks and books with you two…” Scarecrow said, reaching for the glass of wine he had behind him.

“Oh! Speaking of…there’s one for Crow, there!” Elderane said, pointing to beneath the tree. Aaron grabbed the flat gift and handed it to a confused Scarecrow. He eyed the label. It was from Elderane.

“Should I be worried…” He muttered, turning it over. It was flat. He heard Aaron laugh.

“Just open it, Crow.”

Scarecrow took in a breath and tore the paper, revealing a large but flat book inside.

“Uhh…” He said, confusion in his voice.

“It was that band on that CD you liked! That store was selling their sheet music! Now you can play it!” Elderane said with a smile. Scarecrow flipped through the pages. It was indeed sheet music and it was his favorite band.

“It’s, uh…it’s great…Eld, it’s uh…”

“Is something wrong with it?” Elderane asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Scarecrow just stared at him.

“N-no, it’s…it’s just…this is a sheet music book for saxophone, Eld…”

“Yes?” The elf responded innocently. Scarecrow could see Aaron holding back laughter. Scarecrow sighed and nodded.

“N-no, it’s…it’s perfect, Eld…thanks…” He muttered, leaning back. He looked up and saw the bright smile on Elderane’s face. It…was a genuine gift. A…confused one, but…but still…

“I am glad you like it!” The elf said happily. Scarecrow groaned to himself.

“R-right, Aaron, th-there’s…there’s one f…” Scarecrow grumbled, his voice trialing off. Aaron just blinked.

“What was that Crow?”

“The…the small one…” Scarecrow muttered, turning away. Aaron looked down and saw a smaller box there.

“Ah! Eld, here…” He said, handing it to Elderane.

“Oh? Crow, I did not know you would-”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up…I just did it because Aaron threated to take away the holiday alcohol if I didn’t g-HEY!” Scarecrow yelled, a ball of bunched up wrapping paper hitting him in the head, thrown by Aaron who was glaring at him.

Elderane opened the box, his eyes widening when he pulled out the antique dagger that Scarecrow had been holding back at the store.

“Oh, Eld, that’s lovely!” Gabriel said, eying the old carvings in it. Elderane looked over and saw Scarecrow looking down, his face hiding in the sheet music book.

“Thank you…Scarecrow…” The elf muttered with a smile. He stifled a laugh when Scarecrow just mumbled something in response, his face still hidden.

“Here, Enty, I think you get the last one, here…” Aaron said, tossing a small box Enty’s way. He happily took it and opened it, though he just stared at it once he saw what it was.

“Enty? That’s from Gabe, isn’t it? What is it?” Aaron said in curiosity. Enty reached into the small box and pulled out a cross necklace, silver and engraved, very similar to the old one that was taken from him.

“I…knew the old one got lost, and…well, I thought you may like another one.” Gabriel said, smiling when he saw a few tears leave Enty’s eyes. The flaming man closed his hand around the object, the feeling comforting and familiar. He smiled and quickly put it on.

“Th-thank you…Gabriel…” He muttered, reaching for the cross as he used to do, tears sliding down his cheek. He had lost the old one a bit ago and it devastated him, as that was a gift from Gabriel as well.

“Of course, Enty. Now you’ll always have some hope with you.” Gabriel said warmly, earning an enthusiastic nod from Enty, the man hardly keeping it together.

Aaron sat back on the floor by the fireplace, taking in the nice scene before him. Enty was eying the things he had gotten, tears sliding down his face as he held them close. Scarecrow had gotten Enty a band t-shirt like his own, and Enty was holding it against his face, taking in the soft feel of the new fabric.

Gabriel and Elderane were on the couch side-by-side, with Gabriel flipping through the pages of the bible, Elderane looking enthusiastically over as he held the dagger in his hands, the scarf still around his neck.

Aaron turned and eyed Scarecrow, the man staring blankly at the book in his hands. Aaron had gotten him some more of his eyeliner that he generously uses excess of, always leading him to run out. Aaron bought all the store had at the time, hoping that would at least last Scarecrow until April. He…didn’t look upset like he had been the past few days. He still looked on edge, but…he looked a bit calmer. Aaron smiled. He knew Scarecrow just needed time.

Aaron looked down, turning the silver pocket watch over in his hand. He collected them and he didn’t care how many he had, though he always kept the ones given to him by his friends safe. He closed his hand around it again, the ticking a familiar and calming feel. He smiled and took in a breath, letting it out as his nerves faded.

The morning had gone great. They were stuck inside, but…but they were alright. Scarecrow was coming around, and things were ok, if just for the moment.

Aaron smiled as he held the watch close, the sounds of his friend’s talking easing his worries. At the moment…everything was ok.

~

“So…what is this?”

“A gingerbread kit, Elderane!” Enty said from the table, Gabriel sitting beside him. “Aaron got it for me! You decorate a house and little people and-”

“Then you eat them all in what will be known as the worst day of their lives!” Scarecrow taunted entering the kitchen with an evil laugh.

“No! Crow…” Enty said, unable to hide his smile as Scarecrow sauntered up to the table.

“Geez, the hell are you doing with all this?” Scarecrow muttered, eying the mess on the table. Enty and Gabriel had been working on this for about an hour now.

“I’m making us!” Enty said brightly. Scarecrow just blinked.

“What?”

“Look, Gabriel is helping me!” Enty said, holding one of the gingerbread men up to Scarecrow who took in in his hands. “This one is you! He’s wearing black and looks angry because he’s annoyed by the others.” Enty said with a laugh.

“Ah, I see this one is Gabriel…” Elderane said, eying the one wearing all white.

“Yep! Here, I made you! The ears were hard, though, sorry…” Enty said, handing the cookie to Elderane. He smiled, seeing as it did have his black hair and his favorite red tunic on.

“This is delightful, Enty…” Elderane said, setting the cookie back down. “Crow, don’t you agree?” Elderane asked.

“Y-yeah…” Scarecrow said, his gaze locked on the object in his hands. They…really cared about him, huh…

Shaking his head as he repressed tears, he set the cookie down and went for another glass of wine.

“Crow, we’re gonna bake more cookies later, would you like to help?” Gabriel said, causing Scarecrow to pause.

“S-sure…maybe…” He muttered, the glass of wine in his hands.

“Aaron is going to help as well, Crow…it would be nice having you there…” Elderane said. Scarecrow just glared at him, his conflictions coming back to light.

“We’ll…we’ll see…” Scarecrow said, quickly leaving the kitchen towards the living room. Elderane stared a moment and shrugged, turning back to Enty and Gabriel.

“He does seem in a better mood…”

“I think he just needed some peace of mind…” Gabriel said, recalling their discussion last night. “He’ll come around, Eld. Don’t worry. Maybe you two can do something alone tomorrow, or something.”

“Yes, I would like that!” The elf replied, eying Scarecrow who was just standing by the Christmas tree. How strange Scarecrow was, but…he was a part of this family. He was a good man, and he did so much for the others. Elderane just wanted to get to know him better.

He’d have to keep trying…

~

Scarecrow walked towards the Christmas tree, his mind a mess as he stopped before it. He…was losing. He had not seen one bit of evidence that Elderane was Acedia or any other malicious force. He turned, glancing into the kitchen. As he watched Elderane smile, an image of Acedia smiling wickedly overlayed with what he was seeing, the two visions merging together.

Scarecrow rubbed his eyes, turning back towards the Christmas tree. He didn’t know what to do. He just saw Acedia every time he looked at Elderane. He couldn’t control that. But…did it mean Elderane _was_ Acedia?

Scarecrow turned and eyed the saxophone sheet music book sitting on the chair. Acedia…definitely wouldn’t have done that. Scarecrow sighed, eying the tree. He didn’t know what he knew anymore. As he mindlessly eyed the tree, something caught his attention that caused his blood to freeze.

On the branch before him, he saw the ornament that Elderane had showed him before. An antique, round, shiny black one with a white spot on the front where a crow was painted on it in intricate detail.

Elderane had bought it for the tree.

Scarecrow groaned, rubbing his eyes with his hand as his mind argued with itself even louder. What was he to do…

~

“Crow!”

Scarecrow turned in confusion, eying Aaron as the man approached.

“Yeah?”

“I am so sorry, I had these hidden and I totally forgot to have them ready for this morning, you know how the basement is a mess right now…”

“What do you…” Scarecrow started, but he trailed off when Aaron handed him several small flat packages.

“You didn’t buy yourself any strings when we went out, so I went back and got you some for your guitar.” Aaron said with a smile as Scarecrow eyed the strings. “There’s backups as well, so you won’t need to buy any for a while, if you don’t play hard enough and they break after one song, that is.”

“A-Aaron, I…”

“Crow, look…” Aaron said, edging closer as his voce got quieter. “The other day…I am led to believe you were doubting your skills, were you not?” Aaron asked, eyebrow raised. Scarecrow took in a sharp breath and looked away; his eyes sad.

“Maybe…”

“Crow…you are a wonderful musician, alright? Now, I don’t know what you were told in the past, but just know that it doesn’t matter. Not anymore.” Aaron said firmly to the speechless Scarecrow. “We all love your music, and if you ever are doubting yourself again, just come find us and we can prove you wrong, alright?” Aaron said, a warm smile on his face. Scarecrow gave a small nod.

“Oh, al…alright…” He muttered, eying the guitar strings in his hand. Aaron patted his arm and smiled, taking a step back.

“Good. Again, sorry for not wrapping them, it slipped my mind.”

“It’s…it’s ok, Aaron…”

“Right. Maybe later you could play something for Eld? I don’t think he really, ah…” Aaron started, eying the saxophone book on the chair. “Gets what you do yet.”

“I…will uh…consider…” Scarecrow mumbled, looking away. He heard Aaron sigh.

“Alright, Crow. You do whatever you want. And Crow…” Aaron said, meeting his gaze. “It was a wonderful morning. Thank you.” He said, backing away. Scarecrow stood alone by the tree, his mind reeling as he eyed the strings.

He sighed and set them down by the sheet music book, the man going back to standing by the tree. Well…if he had anything…he at least had the knowledge that his friends were by his side and didn’t hate him. He sighed and took a drink from his glass, a laugh escaping him as he looked over their Christmas tree. It was horribly decorated, he had to admit. But it was them. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

~

“Geez, it’s really snowing!” Enty said, eying the now totally white landscape.

“That’s gonna be killer on your eyes once the sun comes out, Enty.” Aaron said, gazing at Enty as he leaned over the kitchen counter and glared outside. “

“It’s ok! The sunglasses you got me will work great when we go out!” Enty said with a smile and Aaron laughed. He had gotten Enty a pair of special sunglasses that were high quality. With how blinding the snow will be when its sunny, Enty was happy to have them.

“I hope they work out, then.” Aaron said with a smile.

“Oh, they will! See, I can wear them now!” Enty said, grabbing them from the living room as he put them on.

“Can you…see inside with those?” Elderane asked, eying Enty as the man went back to the window.

“Kinda!”

“Alright then…” Elderane said with a laugh.

“Enty, want to try some of this tea you got me?” Gabriel said, reaching for the box of tea that Enty had gifted him earlier.

“Sure!”

“Right, anyone else?”

“I think I’ll just make a coffee real quick…” Aaron said, getting up.

“I’ll have a glass, Gabriel!” Elderane added.

“Right, three mugs then…” Gabriel said as he reached into the cabinet.

“What about Crow?”

“He hates tea. He just calls it wet leaf juice.” Enty said with a snicker.

“You talking about me?!” Scarecrow said, walking into the kitchen.

“Crow, would you like some tea?” Gabriel said slyly. Scarecrow scoffed.

“No, thanks, I don’t need that…wet leaf juice.” He said, opening the fridge. He turned when he heard the others laughing. “What?!”

“Nothing, Crow, nothing…” Gabriel sighed, going back to his tea.

“Crow, did you want to help with cookies?” Enty said, reaching for a tray. “We have enough left for one more batch.”

“Can I cook them using my way?” Scarecrow asked with a snicker.

“No.” Aaron firmly said, slamming his mug down. Elderane looked at him confused.

“What are you…”

“He tried to make cookies with a blowtorch once.” He said in annoyance. “We had to take him to the hospital because he miscalculated and burned himself.”

“It was funny.” Scarecrow said, the man leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed.

“You can’t use your method, but you can help Enty get the dough sorted out, alright?” Aaron said as he moved to the oven to preheat. Scarecrow rolled his eyes and stood beside Enty, helping him.

Aaron stood back, a smile on his face. Gabriel was humming to himself as he worked on his tea, Elderane was working on organizing the cookie dough on the tray, and Enty and Scarecrow were cutting and shaping it. They were…working together. Aaron knew Scarecrow still didn’t trust Elderane fully, but…but right now, he was at least trying. And that’s what’s important.

Aaron took a sip from his coffee, his mind totally relaxed as he took in the sight. They all have been through a lot, but…on days like this, where they take the time to do something simple together…it makes everything worth it.

They…were a family. A weird one, but…a family, nonetheless. Aaron smiled to himself as he heard his friends laugh. This is what it’s all about.

Just the simple moments that make everything worthwhile.

~

“Elderane! Over here!”

Elderane walked into the living room to see Gabriel sitting by the fireplace on the floor, the fire crackling gently before him. Elderane smiled and walked over to his friend, taking a seat on the soft blanket on the floor.

“Here…” Gabriel said softly as he pulled another blanket towards them and draped it over Elderane. The elf smiled and edged closer to Gabriel so the two could fit under the blanket together. With the fleece blanket over their shoulders, Gabriel leaned forward and grabbed two mugs that sat on the stone beside the fireplace. He carefully handed one to Elderane who looked at it happily.

“Oh, thank you, my friend!” Elderane said as he held the warm mug in his hands.

“It’s hot chocolate! Aaron made it for us!” Gabriel said as he pulled his mug close to his face and took a drink. Elderane eyed the odd drink in his hands. Smiling, he brought it carefully to his mouth and took a small sip, careful not to burn himself. Elderane’s eyes lit up at the sweet taste.

“How fascinating it is…” He said with a smile. Gabriel smiled back.

“Aaron really makes the best! You can put these little things called ‘marsh-mellows’ in it too if you want!”

“This is…quite comforting…” Elderane laughed as he eyed Gabriel happily drink from his mug. He loved watching Gabriel smile. Holding his drink carefully, he slid closer to Gabriel who did not protest. Under the blanket, Elderane put his arm around his friend’s shoulder and pulled him close, the two warm and comfortable as the snowstorm continually raged outside. Night had fallen, and it was getting late. For a while, they just drank their hot chocolate and watched the fire burn. A moment of peace in this chaotic night.

Gabriel snapped up with a start as the bright lights in the living room dimmed, leaving only the fireplace and Christmas tree to provide a calming dim light. He looked behind him to see Aaron by the light switch, a warm and understanding smile on his face.

He gave Gabriel a nod and slid upstairs, leaving the two alone in the dim living room; illuminated by the fireplace and tree. The others had already gone to bed, so the house was silent aside from the radio in the corner that Aaron had set up, the device playing soft instrumental holiday music. Gabriel turned back around to face the fire as Elderane edged closer.

“Thank you for inviting me over for this holiday.” He said softly, his eyes lit up by the gentle orange flames. Gabriel glanced at him with a smile as he too edged closer.

“It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Elderane returned his friend’s smile then turned to face forward, listening to the soft crackling of the warm fire. He saw the snow gently falling outside the window as the soft music played. The house was finally calm.

Gabriel took in a slow breath then leaned his head gently against Elderane’s shoulder, leaning into his friend as they huddled together. Elderane felt his heart skip as he glanced at his friend. Giving a small laugh, he reached over and pulled the blanket tighter around their shoulders before pulling Gabriel closer. The duo smiled as they sat together, both taking in the serenity of the calming winter’s night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THERE'S THE CHRISTMAS FIC TAKE IT YOU LUNATICS.
> 
> jk I love you all
> 
> THINGS:  
> -I didn't cover every gift given, but each person got something for and from everyone.  
> -lololol familiar pocketwatch  
> -Elderane tries VERY hard  
> -Stole some stuff from parks and rec, a show I never watch nor will I lol (can ya guess what I took tho, lol?)  
> -Remember where Enty lost his necklace...?  
> -I do  
> -Aaron cares about Crow so much  
> -SOF ENDING SOF ENDING take the festive serotonin vibes
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS MY DEAR READERS <3


End file.
